General Aim: Research in the history of biochemistry and its emergence as a central biomedical discipline in the 1920s and 1930s. Special themes: (1) the intellectual and social relations of biochemistry with neighboring disciplines (physiology, pathology, bacteriology, etc.) (2) The place of biochemistry in biomedical research, as formulated by its main patrons, the Rockefeller Foundation and the Medical Research Council. (3) How biochemists dealt, historically, with the conflicting claims of independence and autonomy, and broader relevance to medical science. (4) The influence of the Rockefeller Foundation's and the M.R.C. 's patronage and policy on the growth and success of biochemistry. Particular projects: (1) "The Rockefeller Foundation and the Origins of Molecular Biology." (2) "The Medical Research Council and British Biochemistry." (3) "Bacterial Chemistry; a Case Study in the growth of a Biomedical Specialty." (4) "P.G. Hopkins and the Emergence of Biochemistry in Britain." Special Resources: Archives of the Rockefeller Foundation and Medical Research Council. Larger Goals: The private foundation and quasi-public agencies as sources of biomedical science policy before the age of Big Science.